


Family Friend

by fallenangelme



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelme/pseuds/fallenangelme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dad's high school friend is over for a visit. After your dad gets to bed, things get quite fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first published work in english and it is not my first, I'm sorry. Originally submitted to normanfantasies on tumblr, non-beta'd

Imagine that your father is having a childhood friend over for the weekend, who happens to be no one less than Norman Reedus. They went to school together and stayed in touch all this time. Differently from Norman, your father was a young dad, so you are now 24. You are so excited to see Norman again. Last time you saw him you were just a teen and he wasn’t as famous as his is right now. You are now older and you have to admit to yourself that you’ve got a huge crush on Norman. 

As your dad is downstairs setting every thing to be perfect, you are in your room trying to decide what to wear to the occasion. You end up going with a nice black dress that is sexy enough to get Norman’s attention without being disrespectful to your father, and your favourite pair of black heels. As you’re getting ready you hear the doorbell ring and your father call for you.

You almost fly down the stairs and as you direct your gaze to your doorstep there is Norman Reedus. He looks at you and gives a little smile as your father introduces you “So, Norm, you remember my daughter, right?” he gives a little laughter “God, is that your daughter? I could swear it was your girlfriend.” Then he walks towards you, greeting you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek “You are looking stunning, darling” you blush a little and accept the compliment with a smile.

As the night passes by, the three of you talk about almost everything. Occasionally you and Norman exchanged glances and whenever you were close he would rest his hand on your back. Your dad didn’t seen to be aware of the flirting going on as he was really happy to see his friend again.

When it is just past midnight your dad excuses himself and goes to bed, because he has to go to work early the next morning, and you and Norman are left alone in the living room. You haven’t drank a thing the whole night, so you pour yourself some wine to calm yourself down from the fact that you are actually alone in a room with Norman fucking Reedus. “I didn’t know you drank…” he remarked, “I do, just not in front of my dad. He is not fond of me drinking.” “Oh, I see… So, how old are you now?” he sounds really interested in you and you find it hard to concentrate with him watching your every move. “ I just turned 24.” As you answer he just keeps quiet, sitting on the couch kind of thoughtful.

You get really uncomfortable with the silence and decide to break it. “What are you thinking about?” he than stares at you with those deep blue eyes of his as you break his line of thoughts. He gives you a naught smile “I’m just thinking if I should respect my old pal and back off or if I should find out what is under this pretty little dress of yours.” A second was just what you needed to process what was happening. You sit beside Norman on the couch and lay your hand on his thigh and slide it slowly towards his member as you whisper in his ear “ Well, this dress is just waiting for you to take it off.” he turns to you and cups your face with his hands as he presses his lips upon yours, his tongue forcing it’s passage into your mouth. And God, it tastes so good. You wrap your fingers in his hair as your other hand still caresses his member, which you can feel growing harder under your touch. His hands explore every part of you body as he breaks the kiss and start to bite and lick your neck. You moan as he sucks your neck hard, leaving a hickey. “Where’s your room?” he asks you between kisses “Upstairs”. Norman grabs your thighs hard, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He lifts you and makes his way up to your room. He walks up the stairs and the anticipation is killing you as you feel his manhood in the middle of your thighs. You start to kiss his neck and he shivers and moans just as you kiss his little X tattoo on his clavicle. “So the X marks the spot…” you chuckle as he hurries up the stairs, crazy to get to your bed.

You two reach the hallway and he stares at you in question. You then point to the last door by your right. You two get to the bedroom and Norman kicks the door closed. Before you notice, your back hits the bed and Norman crawls on top of you. You pull his shirt off and he does the same with your dress. He stops and stares a while, looking at every detail of your body. “Even better than I imagined” he smirks and buries his face between your breasts, making you gasp. He takes off your bra, throwing it away and starts to suck and lick your nipple as he teases the other with his thumb. You moan loudly and near the edge, your panties are already soaked with your wetness. Norman’s lips make their way back to your lips, as his hand slides down your body and then inside your pants. “Oh baby, you are so ready” he whispers on your lips and starts rubbing your clit. Norman inserts two fingers into you and you gasp. “Oh Norman” you moan loudly and dig your nails into his muscular back and he hushes you with a kiss. “Fuck me” you urge him as you feel your body build up for an orgasm. He unbuckles his belt and kicks off his pants along with his boxers, exposing his perfect cock. He yanks your panties and gets on top of you again.

Norman spreads your legs so his hips fit just perfectly with yours, he teases you, rubbing his erection against your opening and you can’t take it much longer. “Please, I’m gonna cum.” You beg him. He ignores your claim and keeps rubbing his member against your clit. “Come on, honey, release it for me” he whispers against your neck and you just let it go, feeling every part of your body rejoice. As you come out of your orgasm, Normans thrusts himself into you and you scream out of pleasure and surprise, his member being bigger than you expected. “Damn, you are tight, girl” he moans with his eyes shut in pleasure. After a couple a minutes for you to adjust to his size, he starts to slide inside you slowly. Just as he starts picking up the pace you feel your body building up to another orgasm. “Harder.” You urge him, and this time he listens. Every thrust into you he goes harder and deeper. Norman moans loudly and you can tell he is close, and so are you. After a few more thrusts you both find release together and Norman cries out your name as he fills you up with his warm cum. He collapses on your chest in exhaustion and looks up at you smiling “Seems like I made the best choice.” He jokes and you laugh with him. Norman lays beside you and you rest your head on his chest, softly kissing his “Norman” tattoo, and you two fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
